A Duel of Lust!
by robin3324
Summary: A story I wanted to post about my OC and the lovely Amazoness Tania! Could continue. I would like to add some more. Maybe the two of them in the bedroom after the match.


Sighing Tania was sitting on her throne above her colosseum petting her baby Bass. "Oh Bass. Who will give me my challenge I crave? What man is strong enough to take on the last remaining amazon in this world and prove himself worthy to be my husband?"

As her tiger purred he nuzzled closer to her hand before he stopped to look over to the entrance of the arena. A single man walking towards the main stage with a duel disk!

As Bass growled Tania just jumped to her feet and smiled. "Well well, what do we have here?"

Stopping in the middle of the arena unnamed duelist just activated his duel disk and pointed to Tania. "I challenge you for your hand Amazon! I will be your king and we will rule the warrior race together as man and wife!"

Shivering in pure delight Tania could not believe this man's ego! It actually had her a little turned on. Jumping down into the arena she looked over the massive hunk of muscle and smirked activating her duel disk. "Okay. Time to teach you who the real warrior is around here!"

"Let's duel!"

Both in tandem the male bowed to his queen and looked back up to her with a smirk. "Ladies first."

"So kind." Pulling out her first card Tania looked over the cards in her hand and began her turn. "I play Amazoness Traniee (ATK 1500 DEF 1300) in attack mode!" Putting the card down it came to life on the field and pulled out her chain with a smile.

"And I play one card face down before activating this! My field spell Amazoness Arena! Now both of our life points are increased by 600 points. Also by tributing 10 life points each turn we can both show each other what we are truly made of! Now! Your move my sweet."

With a scoff the male pulled a card and looked over his hand. "From my hand I play Gladiator Beast Andal (ATK 1900 DEF 1500) in attack mode!" As the beast covered itself with his paws he ripped them open and roared as he came to life on the field.

"Next I play the spell card Indomitable Gladiator Beast! This spell card gives my monster an additional 500 attack points during the damage step!" Getting slightly bigger Gladiator Beast Andal looked down to his paws, closed them and then opened them before looking up to Amazoness Traniee with a growl.

"Now Andal! Attack!" Holding out his hand to call the attack the large behemoth charged and took a swipe at the small girl destroying her in one go. (Tania 4600-3500)

"You have just activated my trap card! Pride of Tribe! You have just allowed me to summon my Amazoness Paladin in attack mode! (ATK 1700 DEF 300)" Just as the monster was set she stood there with her sword in hand waiting to attack.

"Also she gains an additional 100 attack points for each monster on the field that includes Amazoness in its name!" (ATK 1700-1800)

"We are not done yet my amazoness queen! I activate the effect of your Amazoness Arena! Time to play the piper!" As the both of them materialized in spirit form they jumped into the air and started their attack. Tania went for a punch and got him right in the jaw. Dropping back the male shook it off as his spirit form rushed right up to Tania and punched her hard in the stomach. Tania dropping down to grab her gut as both of their life points took a 100 point drop. (Tania 3500-3400 Gladiator Beast male 4600-4500)

"Go Tania! Do not give up!" The two of them did not notice the group watching them from the arena seats. Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Chazz, Syrus and Bastion cheering Tania on.

Pointing over his shoulder the gladiator just smirked. "Boyfriend of yours or something?"

Tania then just got flustered and more annoyed than anything! "He is not! I deserve a warrior! He is a child who thought himself a man! Now my turn!"

Pulling a card Tania smiled before setting her new card. "What did you say before? Time to play the piper?" Just then another amazon came on to the field. "I play the Amazoness Blowpiper! This brings my Amazoness Paladin attacks points up another 100 points!" (ATK 1800-1900)

"Also my Amazoness Blowpiper has a special ability. She can bring the attack of any monster I choose down 500 points!" Just as it was announced the Amazness Blowpiper blew on her blowpipe and shot Gladiator Beast Andal in the stomach. Dropping in size his growl was a little softer this time. (ATK 1900-1400)

"Now go my Amazoness Paladin! Attack Andal with Amazoness sword swipe!" As the woman charged the beast she pulled out her sword and cut him in half. The male gladiator dropping back as his life points dropped. (4500-4000)

"And I am not done yet! Amazoness Blowpiper! Attack his life points directly!" Blowing on her blowpipe the amazon hit the warrior directly lowering his life points even further. (4000-3200)

"Now! Let us battle!" As their bodies again formed in the spirit world they both went for a charge. The male gladiator hitting first this time dropping Tania's life points down 100 points. As he dropped back his spirit form quickly recovered and punched her back just as hard. Tania's life points dropping another 100 points. (Tania- 3400-3300. Gladiator Beast male 3200-3100)

Shaking off the attack the Gladiator got back to his feet and stared Tania down. She just blushed and gazed right back. "What is your name warrior?"

"It is Joshua!"

In a state of pure delight Tania cupped her hands together with a sparkle in her eye. "Joshua. My gladiator warrior!"

Smiling slightly Bastion was crushed in the background. He could see his future wife slipping through his hands and falling for another man. The group however were watching on truly amazed by this duel!

"Go Joshua! Man this duel is epic!" Jaden pumped his fist into the air as he sat back down. Zane nodded as Alexis watched on curiously to the unknown duelist. Seemed he had the eye of more than just one girl in this arena.

"Yes this is a great fight." Chazz added as he had his arms crossed.

"My turn!" Drawing a card Joshua looked over his hand before making his move. "I play one card face down in defence position and I play two cards face down. Next I activate Amazoness Arena's ability!"

The two of them both appeared in spirit form and charged one another. This time pulling their punches as they attacked. (Tania 3300-3200 Joshua 3100-3000) "Your move."

"Oh Joshua my love. That is not like you to go on the defensive." Drawing a card Tania looked over her hand and played her next Amazoness. "From my hand I play Amazoness Swords Woman! (ATK 1500 DEF 1600) This increases my Amazoness Paladin attack by another 100 points!" (ATK 1900-2000!)

"Go my Amazoness Paladin! Attack his face down card!" As the amazon advanced she took a swipe of her sword but was stopped when she hit a plate floating in mid-air. It was the defence of Gladiator Beast Hoplomus! (ATK 700 DEF 2100) (Tania 3200-3100)

Shocked that her attack did not work Tania just sighed and switched her Amazoness Blowpiper into defence mode. "I switch my Amazoness Blowpiper into defence and put two cards face down and play my Amazoness Arena's ability!"

Again the two of them duked it out. Both landing a punch on the other in spirit form but this time they were both hesitant about it. Looking each other down they frowned before going for their attacks. (Tania 3100-3000 Joshua 3000-2900) "Make your move my gladiator!"

Pulling another card Joshua smiled and played his newly drawn card. "Now I add two cards to my deck to summon the monster Gladiator Beast Essedarii (ATK 2500 DEF 1500) Go my Gladiator Beast! Attack her Amazoness Paladin! (ATK 2000 DEF 1500)" Charging the amazon he ran his chariot right into her and took her down with ease. (Tania 3000- 2500) "Now by ending my battle phase I play Gladiator Beast Hoplomus' special ability! By adding him back to my deck I can play a new Gladiator. Come forth Gladiator Beast Spartacus!" (ATK 2200 DEF 1600)

"I am not done yet! I play his special ability! When he is tagged into battle my Gladiator Beast Spartacus can bring one equip spell to my hand! Finally I play your Amazoness Arena's ability! Time to fight!"

As the two of them appeared in spirit form Tania was just shocked. As she stood there Joshua charged up and kicked her hard. As she snapped out of it she got angry and threw a hit towards him. (Tania 2500-2400 Joshua 2900-2800)

"I end my turn!" Just then another cheer came from the stands. "Do not quit Tania my love! You have him on the ropes!" The crowd was getting pumped. His nick name for her just made Joshua angry!

Tania took no notice of it however. She was beaming. She was being challenged like never before and absolutely loved it! "Joshua! God just…here I go!" Pulling another card from her deck she smiled and looked back to the field. "Now I sacrifice my monsters to play! Amazoness Queen! (ATK 2400 DEF 1800) And I attack your Gladiator Beast Essedarii!"

"My amazoness qureen, do your math! There is no way you can win!"

Smiling Tania just continued her attack. "Reveal my face down! Amazoness Fighting Spirit! This raises my Queen's attack by 1000 points!" (ATK 3400) "Go! Destroy his gladiator!" As the queen attacked and took out Essedarii Joshua dropped back and grabbed his chest. (2800- 1900)

"Finally I activate my Amazoness Arena's ability! Time to battle!" As the two of them appeared they both frowned at one another. Still as the warriors they were they both went for a straight and simple punch taking down their life points. (Tania 2400-2300 Joshua 1900-1800) All yours Joshie boy."

"Oh you are going to pay for that!" Drawing a card Joshua played it immediately. "I play Heavy Storm. This card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field. Next I play pot of greed. This allows me to draw two cards. One I am sure will be the beginning of the end! I play Colosseum - Cage of the Gladiator Beasts!"

As the field card was played it destroyed Amazoness Arena and replaced the scenery with a more fitting arena for a Gladiator. "Next I send Gladiator Beast Spartacus back to my deck along with Gladiator Beast Torax to summon… Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!" (ATK 2600 DEF 1500)

"As the beast came up from the ground he roared out and pumped his staff into the air. "Next I activate Indomitable Gladiator Beast's special effect! By sending two Gladiator Beast's to my deck I can send the equip spell card to my hand only to use it this turn for my Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz!" (ATK 2600-3100)

"Finally I play the equip spell card that my Gladiator Beast Spartacus gave me! Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius!" As it was played the knife formed into Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz's hand only making him stronger." (ATK 3100-3400)

"Now for my final face down card! Trojan Gladiator Beast! This card allows me to summon a Gladiator Beast card from my hand to your side of the field. Come forth Gladiator Beast Secutor!" (ATK 400 DEF 300)

As the monster came up on Tania's field she looked almost confused. Why would Joshua give her a card? That's when she saw the attack. Attacking her Amazoness Queen would not win it for him, plus she would not have been destroyed by battle anyway. He had this planned and she walked right into his trap. Smiling she just put her hands to her heart. "My gladiator. Do it! End this duel and win the match and my heart!"

Not wanting to call the attack Joshua battled with the choice before he put his hand out to declare his next move. "Go Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz! Attack Gladiator Beast Secutor with Gladiator Staff Barrage!" As the giant behemoth attacked he swiped him with both his staff and his knife. It was a hard battle, especially against his own monster, but it had to be done. (Tania 2300-0)

Joshua wins!

As the arena went down and the monsters disappeared Tania put a hand to her head and dropped down to the ground. Sprinting for her Joshua put his hands out and caught her before she hit the ground.

Watching on Bastion jumped down from the arena and rushed up to the two but Joshua just picked her up and stomped his foot around to stop him. "Get back. She is hurt. I will look after her."

"But I…" Just as Bastion made an advance Bass dropped down and stared him down with a growl. Holding Bastion back Joshua carried Tania towards the other end of the arena, her bed chambers. He had to make sure she was alright.

With his concern Tania just opened up her eyes slightly and smiled lifting her hand to rest on his cheek. "My gladiator."

Smiling Joshua could not be happier. The two of them were followed by Bass and as soon as she walked past the door the cage shut keeping out any unwanted guests.


End file.
